total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota
Dakota Carro, labeled the Camera Boy, is a 15-year-old from Jacksonville, Florida. Appearance Dakota is a small boy, only standing at about five-one or five-two. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes to match, his skin is tanned due to his Hispanic heritage. Dakota is usually seen wearing over sized and baggy hand-me-down clothes. His most frequent piece being his light purple hoodie. The pants he wears, as usually they're a bit too long are rolled up to fit him better. Total Drama Colors Too lazy to handle this Family Dakota is the youngest of seven boys. The runt of the litter. As a young couple his mother and father, Amerita and Rolon Carro fled Cuba before any of their sons were born. They began a new life in America. Riel Carro is the oldest of all of them. He is 22 years old and works as a bartender. Brook Carro is 20 years old. Since Riel didn't finish highschool, Brook was the first to graduate and is now studying to become a doctor. Royce Carro is one of Dakota's more doting older brothers. He's very protective of him and often spoils him rotten. Spending most of his minimum wage paycheck on extra rolls of film for Dakota Zeke Carro, following a passionate love for music spends most of his time practicing with his band. Skyler Carro is Zeke's twin brother. The two of them are both 18. While Zeke took up music, Skyler started playing sports. He's one of the best players on the highschool football team. Lium is 17 and closest in age to Dakota. Both him and the twins attend high school with him. Since Lium is a junior and the twins are seniors, they spend a lot of time looking after him at school. Walking him to classes, sitting with him at lunch. They're a bit over bearing. Everyone, excluding Brook who is away at college, is living together under one big roof. Since their is so many of them and their parents Royce and Riel only make so much, they kind of struggle to get by. Their family can't afford much so Dakota is often wearing hand-me-down clothes from his brothers. Friends/Enemies Currently unknown. Trivia * Dakota is bisexual, he just hasn't realized that yet. * He was named Dakota because his mother really wanted to have a girl. Even though she got a seventh boy she named him Dakota anyway because her heart was set on the name/ * Dakota wore dresses his first few weeks of infancy because his mother was positive it would be a girl this time. * Dakota struggles with memory problems and often can't remember things without a photo of the event or person to look back on. It's a mystery as to why. * Because of his condition, Dakota refers to photos as 'memories' * He is very naive and overly trusting. * It is nearly impossible for Dakota to tell when someone is being fake. * Loud noises like thunder and gunshots scare him to the point of tears. * Dakota is left-handed Category:Contestants